Two Ghouls, One Bath
by DDG
Summary: There wasn't room enough for the two of them. *Charon/Gob*


**Title:** Two Ghouls, One Bath**  
Characters/Pairing:** Charon, Gob; Charon/Gob**  
Word Count:** 788**  
Summary:** The Vaultie has a gift for her two favorite Ghouls.

* * *

"There's only room for one of us." Gob gestured toward the old-fashioned tub that had been set up in the Vaultie's living room (pushed completely into a corner, at Charon's insistence). Aforementioned Vaultie had left for her room after testing the radiation levels in the tub for her Ghoul companions, disappearing behind the sheet she'd strung across the stairs for "their privacy."

Charon made a noncommittal gesture that Gob decided to take as "you go first" before stripping his clothes and slipping into the lukewarm water. With the high than normal concentration of radiation in the water, Gob was in bliss as what felt like electricity skittered across his skin and sunk deep down into his sore, tense muscles.

Gob had hardly traveled a day in his life. Most of it had been spent either in Underworld or Moriarty's, and what hadn't, he hardly recalled.

But the Vaultie was a die hard wanderer, and all that walking, running and fighting was taking its toll on Gob's unfit body.

Thus explaining the radiation bath. An apology from the Vaultie for having run Gob so hard and a thank you for Charon, after he'd saved both Gob's and the Vaultie's asses from imminent death on innumerable occasions.

Eyes closed, Gob let out a content sigh and slipped his body farther under the water.

He heard a rustling as Charon stripped off his gear and armor, and then a _creak_ as Charon's impressive weight leaned against the wooden frame of the tub. Gob felt a disturbance in the water near his feet, and he cracked his eyes open long enough to see Charon sitting on the edge, legs dipped into the water up to his knees.

"If you'll keep track of time," Gob murmured, "we can switch in five minutes."

Charon grunted in affirmation.

For the next five minutes, Gob was idle. The pure ecstasy of the radiation calming him until he was little more than a pile of goo clutching the sides of the tub. He wasn't even sure he'd be able to stand when Charon called time.

"Time's up." Speak of the Devil.

With a hearty groan, Gob managed to wrench himself onto his feet using the tub as support. He pressed a hand against the nearby wall and took a step to leave the tub when a quick movement to his left had him shoved, hard, against the metal wall.

"Wha...?" was all Gob could manage before Charon had his hand between Gob's legs and his mouth commencing an all-out assault on Gob's. Gob squirmed, confused as hell and not sure whether he should make an attempted escape or just stand there and _like it_, but Charon answered his unspoken question with a few quick strokes that had Gob groaning into Charon's mouth.

Charon pinned Gob's arms above his head with his free hand. Gob's heavy breathing was exposed to the cool air as Charon moved his attention from Gob's mouth to his jawline, ears and neck, all the while using the brute strength of his upper body to keep Gob pinned, though Gob had a feeling Charon's erection digging into his stomach was more than enough to keep Gob both thoroughly satisfied and in one place.

As if _anyone_ would want to leave at this point.

By the time Charon was spinning him around, one leg hitched up on the rim of the tub, one arm clutching Gob by the waist and the other pushed firmly against the wall for balance, Gob didn't even _care_ that he'd never done this sort of thing with another guy before.

Charon was inside him so quickly Gob didn't even have time for the _oh shit, this might hurt_ thought, but as Charon thrust, all Gob felt was the wondrous tingle of the irradiated water Charon had used as lubricant. He relaxed into Charon's tight grip and braced his arms against the wall, letting out pleased groans for _more_ and _fasterharderjesusfuckingchrist_ while Charon complied eagerly, never letting up pace with Gob's demands until Charon had wrapped a hand around Gob's cock again, stroking it until the they were both spent.

Gob was exhausted, and he wanted nothing more than to go limp in Charon's arms and let the stronger Ghoul carry him out of the tub. By the sounds of his labored breathing, though, Charon wasn't much better off.

As if a testament to his willpower, Charon lifted Gob out of the tub and set him gently down. Gob wobbled into the nearest chair and sank into it while Charon dropped into the tub.

"What," Gob breathed after a moment, "was that for?"

Charon closed his eyes and smirked. "Standing orders."


End file.
